Beach Island
by ilovepear
Summary: When Team Rocket steals Pikachu and Piplup away from Dawn and Ash, they try to save them but somehow end up on a deserted island, where surprises are popping up everywhere.
1. While I Play Unfitting Music

"Hi Ash!" said a girl with shoulder length blue hair, Dawn.

"Sup Dawn!" exclaimed a boy with spiky black hair crammed into a hat. His name is Ash.

Dawn was wearing her winter coat, which Ash thought she looked beautiful in, but he just didn't know it.

Ash was just wearing his usual, a white shirt with a vest, and a pair of jeans. Dawn thought he looked insanely cute.

All the sudden Brock walked over. "Hey guys! Who's up for some campfire songs?" he asked.

"Well me…But shouldn't we have a campfire?" Dawn laughed.

"I'll make one. Ash can help! So Brock and Ash started to make a fire.

Dawn sat back and watched Ash as he looked around for wood.

_He is sooo cute! Oh no! I think I'm falling in love with him! Is that even possible? _ thought Dawn. She shook her head really fast to snap out of it.

Brock and Ash were done making the fire. They all sat around it.

"What should we sing first?" Brock asked.

"The campfire song song!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along!"

They all had a great time. Dawn had always loved camping and singing campfire songs. They even sang songs that weren't campfire songs.

Dawn looked up at the stars.

_When you want it the most_

_There's no easy way out!_

_When you're ready to go,_

_When your hearts left in doubt_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it,_

_And that's the way it is!_


	2. Round and Round

Dawn got up bright and early. She put on her clothes, which were a black and pink sleeveless short dress. She brushed her hair until there was no spot of tangles or frizz. She unzipped her tent and walked out to see that she was the only one awake. She thought of the song "Upside Down" Maybe that's how she felt about ash.

"_Upside down, bouncing of the ceiling! Inside out, stranger to this feeling! Got no clue what i should do, but I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!" she sang._

Her singing woke up Ash. "Nice song!" he said.

Dawn's cheeks reddened. _Oh come on! It's just Ash! Seriously! Gosh!_

"When I was little, Kenny, Leona and I would listen to it and dance around. We never knew what it meant. My mom even has a video of us. But I understand that song now," Dawn said.

"Really? Brock always hated that song. I would sing it to annoy him. It also annoyed him since I can't sing…But I always liked that song," Ash admitted.

"What song?" Brock asked, which made Dawn crack up.

"You know, Upside Down! Bouncing off the ceiling!" she said.

Brock sighed. "Must be how you guys feel!" he mumbled.

Dawn couldn't help but look at Ash, "UGH! Snap out of it!" she thought out loud, which, of course, made Ash look at her.

"What is it, Dawn? You okay?" he asked.

Dawn laughed nervously. "Oh yeah! No need to worry!"

"And that is when we worry the most!" Brock and Ash said.

Dawn sighed. _What is wrong with me? I can't possibly be falling in love with Ash! There's just no way! No way at all! Not at all! No! No no no no no no-_

"Earth to Dawn! Anyone home?" Ash said.

Dawn shook her head. "Sorry. Just thinking."

Ash nodded. Dawn stood up and tried to walk around in the pristine snow. As she stood up, she slid in the snow. Ash reached out and caught her. She grabbed onto him, pulling his hat off. She stood up and started laughing along with Ash.

"Sorry!" She giggled.

"Oh! No need to worry!" he said, winking at her.

Dawn was still holding his hat. She took off her white hat and put on Ash's hat. It was slightly too big; it slid down and covered her eyes a little. They both started laughing.

Ash picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Dawn.

"Oh really? Well, we can play that game!" Dawn laughed.

Dawn threw snow at Ash. They played this game for a while.

"Oh my gosh! Snow went down my shirt! Dawn squealed.

"I win!" Ash yelled.

They were all tired from their snowball fight, even Brock joined in. They suddenly heard a loud crash.

Dawn looked up. She screamed. She saw a huge robot thing. She pulled Ash's hat over her eyes. "I'm scared!" she yelled. She grabbed Ash's arm.

"What _is _that?" he asked.

"Calm down guys! We've been through this too many times. Its just-"

"Prepare for trouble, that's what we say!"

"And make is double, 'cause we don't play!"

They went through the whole motto.

"Pika-piplup time!" Jessie yelled.

"HUH?"

The robots arms grabbed Pikachu and Piplup.

"No!" Ash and Dawn yelled. They grabbed onto the robot, leaving Brock behind.

Pikachu used thunder bolt. The robot blew up, causing Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash and Dawn to fly.

"We're blasting off again!" They all yelled.

"Wait-Why are _we_ blasting off?" Dawn asked.

Jessie, James and Meowth landed in the woods while Ash and Dawn and Ash landed on a small island.

"Ah! Where are we?" Ash asked.

"I don't know! But I kinda lost your hat!" And just then Ash's hat flew down and landed perfectly on Dawn's head.

"I guess we gotta live here for the next few days…or years…" Ash said.

Dawn nodded in agreement. She pulled off his hat and put it back on his head.

"Ah thanks," he said. He thought his hat smelled like Dawn.

Dawn sat quiet, hugging her legs. "It's so cold!" she said.

Ash sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Dawn was startled at first, but she kinda liked it.

_Why do I feel so weird? It's like…I'm enjoying being squished up against Ash! And putting my head on his shoulder! Wait-What? I have to move my head! Well its too late now! UGH!_

Well…she sure did feel warmer.

"Thanks Ash. I'm a lot warmer now. But I guess we should sleep now," she said.

_Hey! Why'd I do that? I was enjoying that!_ She thought. She sat up and hugged her legs. _Hmmm,_ she thought, _I never really thought about Ash like that. He is nice. And funny. Hmmm…_

She laid down and looked up at the stars. She then fell asleep.

_Round and round,_

_We're never gonna stop going_

_Round and round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round and round and round!_

Song: Round and Round


	3. Believe

They woke up early.

"Morning Ash!" Dawn said.

"Morning Dawn!" Ash said. He nodded at her.

"What are we gonna eat? I'm starving!" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. Magikarp?" Ash said

"Ewww! No!" Dawn said. "Let's just eat this sand!"

"Ew! No!" Ash said. "I have food in my bag!"

He pulled out a loaf of bread and a bottle of water. He gave Dawn a slice of bread and took one for himself.

"Oh thank you, Ash! But now I'm thirsty," She said and Ash handed her the water. She smiled and took a sip.

"I'm going for a walk," Dawn said.

"Can I come?" asked Ash.

"Sure!"

They went into the forest.

"I love taking walks!" She said.

"Good. 'Cause we're gonna be doing it a lot!" he said.

Dawn thought for a moment. "How are we getting off this island? I mean, we can't stay here forever!" she said.

"I have no idea! But we have to get along! Who knows? You may be the only person I'll see for weeks!"

"Or months or years or decades! We might die here! We'll never get married! We'll never have families! When all the food is gone, Ash, It's gone! We're not gonna make it Ash!" Dawn's eyes watered up.

"No need to worry. We'll make it! We will get off this island! Who were you thinking of marrying anyway?" Ash asked.

"Oh I don't know. It's so long from now! But thank you, Ash! How do you make me feel so good when I feel so bad?" She said.

Ash smiled. "It's a gift!"

"Wanna make this like old times?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean, Dawn?" Ash was confused.

"Well, like how me and you and Brock would sing campfire songs!"

"Oh sure. I'll make a fire. Wanna help?" Ash asked.

"I would but I don't know how!"

"C'mon! I'll show you! It's not hard!" he said.

"Fine!" she said.

Ash showed Dawn how to make a campfire

"Wow" Dawn exclaimed "I made my first fire" she had a huge grin on her face.

Ash smiled at her. "So what will we sing?"

"Hmmm…How about Believe?" She said as she stared into Ash's eyes

_Do you believe in life after love?_

_I can feel something inside me say, I really don't think you're strong enough, no!_

_So s4d that you're leaving, _

_Takes t1me to believe it_

_Now after all is said and done_

_You're gonna be the lonely one, Oh!_


End file.
